theunexpectedkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wokozi
Wokozi is the second Deuteragonist of The Unexpected King Story, He's the father of Wanga and Judas with His mate Fedha, he's father-in-law of Zuri and Zicho. He's the King of Binguni Kingdom before Zicho. Biography Name : Wokozi Meaning : Savior Born Year : 1964 Gender : Male Affiliations : Binguni Kingdom Close Relation : #Grandfather : Salaba #Father : ( Unknown ) #Mother : ( Unknown ) #Spouse : Fedha #Son : Judas #Son-in-law : Zicho #Daughter : Wanga #Daughter-in-law : Zuri Personality As a king, Wokozi rule over his kingdom Wisely but he a little bit act-affected, selfish and Full with Revenger. And for his son, he always command Him with a lot of anger, he became ferocious and depress by Zira's Curse , so he won't Judas became a king, because of it. But, when Zira's kingdom degenerated, he became calmer to his son and Permit his son to marry Zuri . Information As a king, she became depress by Zira's Curse, he afraid if Judas became a king, his kingdom will be degenerated, so, he won't Judas became king. But, his wife always beg him to inaugurated Judas to be a king, but he always Refuse it. Until one day, he permit Judas became a king provided that Judas can Archery, using sword and knew about War strategy. Wokozi had a bad history between his kingdom and Almasi kingdom, that's make Wokozi hated All of Almasi's kingdom Parts, included his future daughter-in-law, Zuri. He Always forbid Judas to meet Zuri, because of his hatred of Almasi kingdom. One day, when Judas is ready to be a king, Wokozi chose Vitani to be Judas ' wife as his promise with Zira or his kingdom will degenerated, but Judas won't Vitani to be his wife, plus more Wokozi knew that Judas loved Zuri, that made Wokozi angrier and hated Judas , But Zira still wanted, Judas marry her Daughter, Vitani. Few days later, Judas and Zuri came to Binguni Land and met Wokozi and told that his bellyful about forced-wedding with Vitani, and Judas also told Wokozi that Zira is a Witch, after Wokozi knew that Judas ' knew about "Zira is a Witch", Wokozi told the secret between him and Zira, that's make Zira angry and command her armies to attack Wokozi, but, before Judas came to the Binguni, he already told King Ardhi to help him. So, during the war, suddenly Almasi's Armies came and help Binguni's Armies to attacked Kuzimu's Armies, Kuzimu's fall made Zira command her daughter to go somewhere. After the War end, Zira told Wokozi, that her wife was threatened by Vitani, that's made Wokozi Angry and Killed Zira. After that, Wokozi and all come to Kuzimu Kingdom to save his wife. Arrived at Kuzimu kingdom, he asked Vitani what should he do to save his wife, Vitani told that Judas must marry her to save Fedha, Wokozi's Wife, but Judas chose to marry with Zuri , that's make Vitani mad and Killed Fedha, after Vitani killed Fedha, the Second war happen. During the War, Judas approached Vitani and Punched her, after the War End with Binguni as the winner, Vitani was arrested. Then, Binguni Kingdom and Almasi Kingdom make peace and Wokozi permit Judas to marry Zuri . And then, Wokozi abdicated and changed by Zicho, his Son-in-law or Wanga's Husband. Traits 1. Evidence that prove that Wokozi is wise is he though that maybe better if Judas don't became a king than he must marry with Vitani. 2. Evidence that Prove that Wokozi is act-affected : "I don't wanna know! I'm king! I know the right person who could countinue my way as a king!" Said Wokozi to Fedha, 3. Evidence that prove that Wokozi is selfish : "Could you shut up! You always against my Words!" 4. Evidence that prove that Wokozi is Ferocious to his son : "Whatever do you say! You always command me!" Said Judas , "What did you said !? I am your father! I have a right to command You!" Said Wokozi, 5. Evidence that Prove that Wokozi is A Man with full of Revenge : "Is he wrong if he go there?" Said Fedha When Judas played in the Almasi Kingdom, "Almasi Kingdom already rob our land, You know that Right?!" Said Wokozi angrily, Category:Character Category:Major Character